Lucille
by CreativeGirl29
Summary: A story about the unseen woman who watches over International Rescue: "I am a wife, I am a mother, and I am the one who watches over International Rescue, making sure I am there to catch them whenever they fall. My name is Lucille Tracy and this, well this is my story!"
1. The Unseen Woman

**DISCLAIMER: They belong to others.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Notes:**

 **This is a short improvised piece that I was originally going to stick in with my Pick & Mix stories. Decided in the end to keep it separate as I may turn it into a multi-chapter story. (If inspiration strikes)**

 **Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **UPDATED: SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 1: The Unseen Woman.

You all know about International Rescue and you've all met the faces behind the team. Jeff Tracy and his five boys; Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. You will also know the others who sometimes join them on their missions, and the rest of the family who live on the island. These are the ones you know, but me, well, unfortunately we haven't personally met. You will have caught a glimpse of my face though. My features are etched into Virgil and I'm in many a photo scattered throughout their island home. You will have also heard about me. Most likely through wistful tears, or a happy memory shared between the boys and their father beneath the stars.

The reason we have never met is because I lost my life when the boys were just children. Two of them too young to understand where I had gone, why they couldn't see me, and why I was never coming home. The older three, they did understand what had happened, but were still to young to deal with such raw feelings, and because of that tragic day they were forced to grow up way too fast!

If I could change that day, change that moment that took my life, if I could spare them the pain of loosing me then I would do so in a heartbeat, but when the avalanche that took my life hit, I had to make an instant choice. Protect my own life, or protect the life of the child I was holding in my arms. Of course, I chose the life of my child and I will never regret the decision I made. I used my body to shield them and let the ice-cold snow hit me with its full force. I kept them wrapped tightly in my arms, begged them to stay awake, to keep breathing, and cling onto their life, even though I knew mine was slipping away…

And that's why you've never met me because that was the day my life ended. However, even though it did end that day, my soul didn't! You see, I continued to watch over them. I could never truly leave them. How could I? They were… Correction, they are my everything! So, even though you've never met me, I have been there throughout it all! The highs and the lows. The tears of sadness and of joy, and the moments that anyone who truly knows them would fill you with utter pride!

So, I would like to introduce myself. I am a wife, I am a mother, and I am the one who watches over International Rescue, making sure I am there to catch them whenever they fall. My name is Lucille Tracy and this, well this is my story!


	2. A Brief Life

**An unexpected update for this story. Made some notes a while back and got hit with some inspiration after updating Chapter 1 for spelling/punctuation errors and as I've had some brief down time today I thought why not!**

 **Really hope you enjoy.**

 **(See end of chapter for further notes)**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 2: A Brief Life.

My story doesn't start when I was born, when I was a precocious teenager, or when I met the love of my life, Jeff Tracy. No, my story begins when my life ended. However, for those that would like to know here's a brief description of the 35 years that I was alive.

I was born in Kansas on the 23rd March 2016 at 8pm to parents Anna Marie Taylor and Greg Philip Taylor, and was named Lucille Elizabeth after my mother's grandmother. I was their second child with their son Joseph Lee Taylor (He prefers Lee) being ten years older than me. My parent's relationship was never stable and when I was 4 they divorced. My mother, who had been born and raised in England, decided she wanted to move back so she could be near her parents. As for me and my brother, well, he was doing well at school so remained with my father while I made the journey with my mother to the UK. Despite my parents split I had a good childhood. Holidays were divided, half the time in Kansas with my father and doting overprotective brother, the other half my brother would travel with me and we would spend it together back in the UK… As I said, life was good. Well, until my mother passed in a car accident. I was 14 years old and I remember swearing at the time that if I were to have any children they would never go through the heartache of losing a parent so young. I guess you can't prepare for the unknown…

I stayed in the UK until I had finished high school, living with my mother's best friend and her daughter Amelia Ward… Brief side-note, Amelia later married a wonderful man named Hugh Creighton, they hyphenated their names and had a beautiful daughter named Penelope. I really like her, and all the work she does for International Rescue and believe she'll make an honest man of my Gordon - one day…

Anyway, back to my own story. After high school I returned to the US and continued my education. Eventually studying a master's degree in Art History at the University of Denver. When I wasn't studying I lived with my father, his new wife and two children. My brother who had served in the army was now away training with NASA, and was tipped to become a part of the team who would attempt the first landing on Mars. Which he did, in my 19th year… And as you've probably guessed, it was through my brother that I met the love of my life Jeff Tracy.

Actually, thinking about this my life with Jeff can't really be expressed via this fleeting chapter, so I will save that until the next.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC:** **Updates may be slow but they will happen.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Lucille's last name: Did some research and found the maiden name Taylor suggested on a few sites including the Thunderbirds Wiki page.**

 *** This story will be a cross between TOS and TAG, because of that and Lee Taylor being a significant part of TAG decided to link him as Lucy's brother in this story.**

 **... ... ... ...**


	3. A Brotherly Push

Chapter 3: A Brotherly Push.

It's probably best to break up my life with Jeff into stages: The first time we met, our first date, then our marriage which of course led to our wonderful boys. So, I will start at the very beginning with how I met the love of my life Jeff Tracy…

Well, Jeff would of course tell you that he fell in love with me at first sight. Then by dazzling me with his intelligence, humour (where did you think Gordon inherited his pranking nature from) and dashing looks, I also fell instantly in love and into his arms. Well, only part of that is true… Jeff may have fallen in love with me at first sight, but I certainly didn't with him.

The first time I saw him was via his bio for the Mars mission. Jeff Tracy, son of Grant and Sally Tracy, he was 26 years old and the youngest crew member. I remember thinking he was quite handsome and as such intended to introduce myself at the pre-launch party that I would be attending as one of my brothers' guests. The party arrived, and I had just finished chatting with the daughter of one of the older crew members when I first laid eyes on him. Jeff had been standing in the middle of the room. (He didn't see me) He was obviously a little drunk and had two stunningly beautiful girls hanging on either arm giggling away while he chatted to a third who he was also trying to impress. A few minutes later he was leading all three out of the room. My opinion had instantly been formed. I knew his type, and had dated them before. The man was a womaniser, and one, if I met again, I intended on staying away from.

It wasn't until over a year later when I officially met Jeff. Thankfully, the mission had been a complete success and because of this my father had decided to throw my brother a welcome-home party at our family ranch in Kansas. Jeff, being a local boy and my brothers best friend was also in attendance. However, it wasn't until the end of the party that we met, and in the last place I would have expected.

I had gone to the stables to check on the horses and there he was fussing over my horse, a black mare…

… …

"What's your name?" Jeff questioned the horse.

"Her name's Belle," I provided.

"Mm…" He responded, without turning, "I like that, it suits her."

"I know!"

"Sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm…" Jeff turned to face me, "Wow!"

(I believe my eyes may have rolled)

"I'm Jeff," he eventually managed to say, "and you are?"

"I'm Lucille," I offered my hand which he shook.

"Lucille," he said in an overly flirtatious way, "that's a very pretty name."

(Yes, I did release an inner groan)

"Do your friends call you Lucy?"

"Yes, they do… But you can call me Lucille!"

Undeterred, his really bad flirting continued, until… "for some reason I feel like I've heard your name mentioned… Are you here with anyone special?"

"I am," I smiled, instantly knowing how to halt his flirtatious nature. "and it's probably through him that you've heard mention of me."

"Him?" He replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Yes, my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Joseph."

"Joseph… Wait, do you mean Lee?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm the only one who can get away with calling him by his real name."

"So, you're Lee's little sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, your brother is always talking about you… Although, from the way he speaks, I'd automatically presumed you were a lot younger."

"That sounds like my brother." I responded, beginning to attend to my horse.

… …

As I continued my check on Belle and the other horses I noted Jeff had slipped away. Most likely, my overprotective brother had already warned him away. (Although, I was inwardly cussing that the cute guys were always over the top flirts) However, later that evening I was greeted by my brother who was displaying a huge Cheshire Cat style grin…

… …

"What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow as he did a happy skip on the spot… Yep, something was definitely going on... "Joseph, what are you up to?"

"Someone likes you."

"And you've not hunted them down and threatened their mere existence yet?"

"I would never do that!"

"James Hood, Greg Chance, Stephen Bream…"

"Okay, okay," he interrupted, "maybe I have… But this guy is a good one!"

"So were they!"

"Not for my sister they weren't!"

"But this one is different?"

"Yes, because he's my best friend and I trust him completely!"

"Wait," I said, suddenly realising who he was referring to, "does this guy happen to be Jeff Tracy?"

"Yes…"

(I inwardly groaned, after seeing Jeff's reaction when I told him who I was, I really thought my brother had warned him away)

"And," my brother continued, his already huge smile widening, "I really think you two would make a really cute couple, plus all of your kids would be so adorable!"

"Kids?"

"Yeah, you've always said you want about four or five!"

"I was 12 when I said that… If I have any it will be just the one!"

(I'm now laughing that I ever considered only having one child – Five was my perfect amount!)

"Oh, come on, of course you want a big family… The little one can't grow up without having any siblings!"

"After having you for a big brother then I think one is just fine!"

He laughed, then continued his pestering… "Come on sis… Please go out on a date with him, he's perfect!"

"Sounds like you should be the one dating him, not me… And anyway, if Jeff likes me shouldn't he be the one asking me out?"

"He doesn't know I'm speaking to you."

"So, he didn't ask you to ask me out?"

"No… He wouldn't dream of asking you because you're my little sister, and for some reason he got the idea that you didn't like him very much."

"Well, he was right about that."

For a moment my brother looked horrified at that announcement, but undeterred he continued his plea… "Go on, just one date won't hurt. Plus, you may discover you like him."

"I doubt that!"

"Please Lizzy…"

"It's Lucy… Can't you even get my name correct?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head, "it's more fun to get it wrong."

(Damn brothers)

"If you go on one date with him, then I promise I'll always say yours and Jeff's name correctly."

"You will?"

"Yes… Although," he added with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I can't make the same promise for your kids."

(Getting my brother to actually call me by my real name was to good an opportunity to pass up so I chose to ignore further references to my non-existent children - In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have, to this day he still uses the wrong names for all of my boys)

"How do you know he even likes me?"

"When he came back to the house he admitted to me that he thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen."

"Really?"

Seeing my interest peak, he nodded enthusiastically. "So, will you go out on a date with him?"

"Fine," I eventually conceded, "but just one date, okay?"

My brother grabbed me into a huge hug… "I promise you won't regret this."

… …

And you know what… He was absolutely right!

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC:** **Updates may be slow but they will happen.**


	4. First Date

**I apologise for the almost 1 year break away from this fic, complete block with it, and then during these past few days and my day off today it's begun flowing again. Hopefully this will continue and it won't be too long a wait until the next chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 4: First Date.

It was the middle of June. Earlier in the afternoon the heavens had opened, and unfortunately there was no sign of them closing. Despite the weather Jeff had arrived at our family ranch five minutes early earning him top marks in my book. He had already informed me of the evening activities: Dinner and a trip to a local concert hall which happened to have a Jazz pianist performing. Obviously, my brother had schooled him on my love of that particular art form. Not that he had needed to, seriously, Burger, chips and a milkshake in a local café would have sufficed. Nevertheless, Jeff had obviously put a lot of thought into arranging everything and had spent a lot of money. At this particular time, despite what the public's notions were on what an astronaut was earning, he didn't have huge amounts of cash to splash around. Therefore with that in mind, my own growing anticipation for the evening's activities, and (yes, even though when I first saw Jeff I had assumed he was a player) his intelligence and attractiveness, I decided to go all out. Switching from my usual pants and shirt to a long green dress with shoes to match. (Flats, I don't do heels, no matter the event!) His reaction, absolutely worth it, with his eyes upon greeting me looking like they had popped out of his head. Although, to be fair, he had looked very handsome in the suit he was wearing and my own eyes may have also bulged out, much to the delight of my very annoying brother who was watching us greet each other from the side. Anyway, finally we escaped the grinning loon and chivalrously with umbrella open to protect us both from the storm, Jeff led me to his car, and we set off for the restaurant.

The journey started well with conversation flowing. Jeff, chatting about his love for the stars and how his recent space mission had been a dream come true. Me, talking openly about my master's degree in Art History at Denver and how much I was looking forward to completing the final year. Our tête-à-tête began to naturally change to other varied interests, when a car pulled over on the side of a long stretch of road caught our attention. Normally this wouldn't have been an unusual thing however, most likely due to the atrocious weather, we hadn't yet spotted any other vehicles out that evening. Therefore, with concern for whoever was in the car Jeff slowed down and when spotting it was a young mother with what appeared to be three children in the back he immediately pulled up just in front, grabbed the umbrella and jumped out of the car…

… …

 _"Flat tyre," he explained on his return, "she changed it but then noticed the back one was also flat."_

 _"Two flats?"_

 _"Mm… She believes she hit some nails that had been thrown in the road," he sighed sadly, "it's happened before and was attributed to a local gang. Unfortunately her phone batteries died so she hasn't been able to call for help, because of the little ones she was going to wait it out until the morning then begin walking, but I've offered her my spare. I'll just change it now, shouldn't take me long then we can get on our way again."_

 _Immediately I began unbuckling my seatbelt._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Helping… You won't be able to keep yourself dry," I answered to his confused look, "so I'll hold the umbrella while you change the tyre, can't have you catching your death."_

 _He nodded his appreciation and within fifteen minutes Jeff was done much to the relief of the mother who was trying to keep her three very young children entertained. So, with a heartfelt thanks she attempted to start her car and nothing…_

 _"I'm really not having much look today," she complained, her head resting on the steering wheel in frustration._

 _"It's alright," I responded, "I'll get it fixed."_

 _"Really?" Jeff queried._

 _"I'm not just a pretty face you know."_

 _"I can tell!"_

 _I smiled at his response before passing him the umbrella. "This time you can keep me dry."_

 _"My pleasure," he returned, "I have some tools in my car."_

 _"FAB!"_

 _"What?_

 _"Oh," I blushed slightly at the slip of my tongue, "it's just something silly I used to confirm everything with when I was younger."_

 _"What's it stand for?"_

 _With tools now in my one hand, I popped the hood of the car with the other. "It had two meanings, and depended on my mood at the time. One was quite innocent..."_

 _"And the other?"_

 _"Not so much," I raised a cheeky eyebrow at him, "I'll let you know on our second date…" I lifted my head and called over to the woman. "Okay, give it a try now." At the sound of the engine starting, I closed the hood and walked over to the window. "You should be okay now, but I'd get a mechanic to check her over tomorrow."_

 _"I definitely will," she responded, with a quick glance at her three children who were now fast asleep in the back, "how can I ever thank you both."_

 _"No need," Jeff replied, "just make sure you get those kids safely home."_

 _"Oh I will, and thank you again."_

 _"Well, you've got a lot of hidden talents," Jeff remarked when the woman had driven away._

 _"Had no choice but to learn," I answered placing the tools back into his car, "enjoyed all my lessons though."_

 _"Lee?" Jeff questioned opening the car door so I could slip back into the passenger seat._

 _"No, my mother, she could fix anything!"_

 _"Lee mentions her a lot," he replied settling himself into his own seat, "he's always remarked on the impact she made to both of your lives."_

 _"Yes, she did… I hear your own mother also had quite an effect on you as well?"_

 _"Mm… Back in the day she was a pilot and taught me how to fly, now she's turned her attention to helping run our family farm... The woman is formidable, and certainly gives my father a run for his money… Can't cook to save her life though." Jeff checked his watch before restarting the car. "Unfortunately we've missed the restaurant, but we can still make the concert… That's if you still want to go?"_

 _"Yes, definitely… And I also believe I promised you a second date."_

 _"Ahh, yes, you did," Jeff responded with a grin, which immediately changed to a frown when a noise we both recognised caught our attention._

…

A quick check confirmed both of our theories, he was now the one with a flat tyre and unfortunately since Jeff had given away his spare we were unable to change it. A quick call to roadside assistance, and we were told someone could be with us in an hour. Thankfully, they were there within the half. However, once everything had been fixed, and the mechanic had issued a warning to make sure Jeff carried a spare next time, (despite informing him several times why he hadn't got one) it was too late to head for the concert.

…

 _Restarting the car, Jeff pulled away with an apologetic look. "Are you still sure about that second date?"_

 _"Absolutely!"_

 _Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised after the way this ones turned out."_

 _"Well, it's certainly different, but simply stopping your car and helping that woman when many others would have driven by shows me what kind of man you are."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Mm… Generous, helpful… I certainly believe you deserve another shot."_

 _"Good, I will hold you to that."_

 _"Make sure you do!"_

 _"So, back home?"_

 _I thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Andersons will still be open?"_

 _Jeff's face lit up. "The burger joint?"_

 _"Mm… How about it?"_

 _"Sounds great!"_

…

And that was where we continued our first date, and many more afterwards…

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


End file.
